justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2018/Beta Elements
Graphics and Interfaces *In the Just Dance Now extraction for the Remastered Version of Chiwawa, the pictograms' new graphical assets were tested, but with some differences from the Just Dance 2018 version: in fact, the end of the slide had some particles, and the pictograms didn't have any shadow behind and they flashed white when they reached the end of the line. ** Also, Gold Move pictograms had some glowing golden rays around them. *** Similar assets were later seen in How Deep Is Your Love. * There were additional assets found in each "New Songs" trailer in Just Dance Unlimited, like a red X and EXTRA ratings. * In the E3 version of the main menu, P2 from 24K Magic is in the "JUST DANCE" icon and P1 from Magic Halloween in the "KIDS" icon is facing the left. In the final version, the coach of All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) replaces P2 of 24K Magic and P1 of Magic Halloween faces the right. ** Besides, the caption for the Kids mode simply read "Coming soon!". Just dance 2018 - mini leak Kids_Mode_Cat_Menu.png|Beta main menu Routines ''24K Magic * In an early E3 teaser for the game, P1 can be seen wearing a purple inner suit and wearing purple socks instead of maroon colored ones, He can also be seen wearing a darker shade of pink for the glove, which was also on his left hand instead of his right one. The beta color scheme was then given to P2 s outfit instead. * In a showreel, a Beta version of the routine is shown: P1 s coat is fuchsia and his inner suit is light blue, while P2 s tank top is fuchsia and his glove is orange.https://vimeo.com/233822178 IMG 6423.PNG|P1 s beta color scheme Screenshot_153.png|Beta routine Automaton * In the game trailer, the pictograms had default colors and the background was more greenish. **Also the blue flashes when the dancer does the hit move were absent in the beta. animation (60).gif|Beta background and pictograms colorhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wLzDU26Lsk Bubble Pop! * In a showreel, it can be seen that the coaches were meant to have a green outline instead of a pink one. ** P1 s and P2 s crop top and skirt were also seen as more greenish. Screenshot 157.png Screenshot 156.png Chantaje * On the cover from Ubisoft s website and on the preview thumbnails, P2 is seen wearing a pink glove instead of a purple one. Chantaje-Shakira-Maluma Widescreen 293253.jpg|P2 s beta glove color Despacito * In the UK preview gameplay, the coaches and the pictograms turn lighter during the part from "''Quiero ver bailar tu pelo" to "Y que olvides tu apellido". However, this colour change is not applied in the Gamescom version of the routine. Despacito preview comp.png|Graphics comparison ''Got That *When the full gameplay was showed in Game Experience in Rock in Rio 2017, the pictograms in the bridge had default colours. Gc.png Ycx.png ''John Wayne * In a promotional image for Just Dance 2018, the dancer is seen with blue hair, a pink outfit, pink glasses, and an orange glove instead of the dark purple hair, a purple outfit and a purple glove. NewUnknownCandyGirlDancerHD2018.png|Beta color scheme ''Make It Jingle * In the E3 version of the game, the lyrics were turquoise green instead of green.Just Dance 2018 - Make It Jingle E3 Full Gameplay Naughty Girl * The US preview has some differences compared to the UK one: ** The coach's outline is fuchsia instead of aqua green. ** The background clones copy the coach's movements instead of doing different moves. ** The roof in the chorus has different light effects, and a night effect is applied on the coach. **The coach s bra is green in the US preview but light blue in the U.K. preview. * The pictograms were green with red arrows in the E3 preview and in the demo of the game; however, in the final version, they are blue with pink arrows. ** A promotional picture shows them in a fuchsia-magenta colour. Naughty Girl by Beyonce - Official Track Gameplay|Beta preview NaughtyGirl Comparison.png|Comparison 1 NaughtyGirl Comparison2.png|Comparison 2 NaughtyGirl Comparison3.png|Comparison 3 11asmx.jpg|Beta pictograms 1 3247223-jd18 screen naughtygirl e3 170612 215pm 1497259646.jpg|Beta pictograms 2 Side to Side * In the E3 demo, the title was spelled as ''Side '''t'o 's'ide''. This mistake was fixed in the Gamescom version. Sidetoside e3 menu.jpg ''Swish Swish'' * P1 was supposed to wear a pair of heavy heels instead of sneakers, as seen in a rehearsal video. IMG 4706.PNG IMG 4705.PNG References Site Navigation es:Just Dance 2018/Elementos Beta Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2018